


Deckerstar (Prompt) Ficlet Collection

by goingtothetardis



Series: The Deckerstar Collection [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Prompt Fic, Shooting Stars, Truth or Dare, life threatening injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: A collection of my Deckerstar ficlets, 500 words or less.Rating may eventually go up.





	1. Truth or Dare (Teen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new here (in the Lucifer fandom), but I like to keep my fic organized and uncluttered, so I'm making a collection/work for my smaller ficlets with this pairing. 
> 
> Please enjoy!! I'd love to know if you like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pellaaearien on tumblr prompted: “And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.”
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.” Chloe closes her eyes, not quite able to look Lucifer in the face after this revelation. 

She knows _exactly_ how the corners of his eyes will crinkle in amusement, and she can perfectly picture the way his mouth – and his stupid lips – will curl in a sly smile. 

There’s a beat of silence. 

“Why, Detective,” Lucifer says, and _fuck_ if the way he says her title isn’t a sin itself. “Aren’t you a naughty girl.”

Unable to resist, Chloe opens her eyes and glares at Lucifer, and yep– his face is exactly how she’d imagined. Unrestrained amusement and delight. 

Across from them, Maze rolls her eyes with a sigh, and Linda smirks, her gaze flicking between Lucifer and Chloe. 

“I think I like this game,” Lucifer announces. “What’s it called again?”

Dan laughs. “Truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to tell the truth about whatever is asked of you. Dare, you have to do whatever someone tells you to do.” 

“I see,” Lucifer says. “And this is the game the young Chloe played with her mates resulting in some Christmastime fun? Love the way you celebrated good ol’ Dad’s birthday, by the way.”

Chloe blushes, but meets his gaze, refusing to back down and be embarrassed about events that happened when she was a teenager making dubious decisions. 

“I believe it’s your turn, Lucifer,” she says. “Truth or dare?”

Lucifer takes a sip of his scotch, dragging out the moment, then focuses his eyes on Chloe. "Dare me to do whatever you’d like, Detective.”


	2. Whatever it Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's life is on the line during an investigation gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequencefairy prompted an angsty ficlet with the prompts: "blood and shooting star."
> 
> This was a challenge to write, but I hope I managed something you like. The shooting star was an interesting twist. Haha.
> 
>  **Warning for this chapter** : Blood and life threatening injury but NO character death
> 
> Thanks to Pellaaearien for the quick read through. :)

_ Stars shoot across the sky like tiny diamonds falling through the night.  _

_ They fall. _

_ Closer and closer and closer. _

_ And closer still.  _

_ Until they pierce the atmosphere, breaking into a million pieces. _

_ Jagged fiery edges hurtling toward earth’s surface, shattering into the ground, tearing holes into the walls of the universe. _

_ A screech travels through the chaos, the sound like nails dragging slowly down a chalkboard, as creatures of Hell slip through the newly made cracks, bleeding out into reality unchecked.  _

_ From other holes shines a light so bright mere mortals cannot tolerate the sight.  _

_ The worlds of Heaven and Hell converge together. He watches, horrified. _

_ Stars rain down.   _

_ A scream. _

_ Blood fills the ground, the street. A body lies still, unmoving, pierced by broken stars.  _

_ He knows that face, that body.  _

_ No. _

_ Oh no. No. _

_ Chloe. _

* * *

 

Lucifer’s eyes pop open, and as he breathes in a ragged gasp, there’s the awareness that something is not quite as it should be. Multiple thoughts vie for dominance but one almost overwhelms him with its intensity. 

_ Chloe.  _

With frantic movements buoyed by his dream or vision, he pushes himself up from the ground and looks blindly around for the Detective. 

_ It’s not real, it’s not real. It’s not. It’s not real. It can’t be. She can’t be... _

The words repeat over and over in his mind until they drown out all other thoughts save one. 

“Detective! Chloe!” he shouts. 

_ Where is she? _

* * *

 

Memories settle back into place, and it’s a blur of gunshots, screams, darkness, and blood. The warehouse. The psychopath. The lights. Blinding white or pure darkness. The gut wrenching panic of being near Chloe, unable to apprehend this lunatic without fear of mortality. 

The moment it hits him, his blood turns to ice in his veins. 

_ The trap _ . 

They’d walked right into it, and despite all the Detective’s training and his extra senses, there’s nothing they could have done to avoid it. 

_ Razor sharp spikes hurtling toward them in a flash of light.  _

_ A sharp pain, then darkness. _

“Chloe.” Lucifer repeats her name over and over again. From his shoulder, he wrenches out the one spike that had pierced his body. The pain is barely a blip on his radar as he searches the ground beside him for Chloe. 

His hands uncover a soft body, and the sensations under his fingertips tell him it’s the Detective. With unrestrained urgency, he runs his hands gently over her body, searching for–

_ Three. Three spikes. Leg. Side. Shoulder.  _

His inspection of her body reveals pools of blood on the ground, and his fingers are sticky with the substance. 

“Chloe,” he cries, lurching forward to her face. “Chloe, please, answer me.” 

_ Silence. _

With shaky hands, he takes her pulse, and it’s several moments before…  _ There. _ Faint. Barely detectable. But there. 

The lunatic responsible for this must be punished, and  _ oh, _ he looks forward to that task. But right now, the Detective’s life hangs in a balance, and he knows what he has to do.

Looking up, he calls for his Father. “Please, Dad,  _ please.  _ Surely this can’t be your final plan in all this.  _ Please let her live. _ ”

With his superhuman strength, he breaks the spikes off until the parts embedded in Chloe remain. Squeezing his eyes shut, he unfurls his wings until they span the room, then carefully picks her up from the ground and cradles her in his arms.  

For Chloe’s life, he’ll do whatever it takes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!!


End file.
